Adrénaline
by Kyouyimina
Summary: Le premier est disquaire. La seconde, lycéenne. Le troisième, libertin et volage. La quatrième géminée. Il y a l'amie, l'autiste, le jumeau, l'aîné. Et puis il y a les autres, ceux qui flottent en orbite autour des huit. Ils sont multitude, ils forment les fondements de l'histoire ; tandis que les huit rendent les fils entremêlés indissociables. Tout cela au son d'un vieux vinyle.


Bonjour à tous.

Tout d'abord, oui, ceci est une nouvelle fanfiction à chapitres. C'est un UA, long, très long, je prévois une centaine de chapitres. Non, ne craignez rien, je ne compte pas abandonner Naufrage Absurde (j'ai même envie de dire : JAMAIS!), mais je n'ai simplement jamais, jamais eu autant de mal à écrire quelque chose que son dernier chapitre. J'avance. Tout doucement. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me pencher sur des écrit plus léger, ou plus simples.

C'est un UA, je l'ai dit, et cela se passe dans le monde moderne. Pas de super-pouvoir pour les Noah, pas de super-armes pour les exorcistes, et j'ai bel et bien du créer des fouilles dans ma cervelle pour les adaptations. L'histoire est centrée sur quelques personnages et leur vie, que vous allez découvrir ici. Tous ne se connaissent pas, ne vivent pas les mêmes choses, ne les vivent pas de la même façon. Certains sont plus originaux que d'autres, mais tous ont leur histoire à raconter.

Ceci est le prologue de mon histoire. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite. Dans plusieurs semaines, sûrement plusieurs mois. Je vous explique. Au vu de mes retards cataclysmiques, j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre 1 quand j'aurais terminé le 5. pourtant, j'en suis au 2, et au corrections/rectifications du 1. Pas bien loin, donc. Je voulais cependant poster le prologue.

Je vous dis donc à bientôt (enfin, façon de parler) et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. Et, bien entendu, vous le savez tous, le monde et les personnages de -Man appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino. L'adaptation que j'en fait m'appartient toutefois et les inspirations libres seront appréciées avec une demande d'autorisation préalable. Ah oui, et la traduction de la chanson des Jasdevi est de mon fait, vu que je n'en trouvais pas de satisfaisante.

Musiques : "You Can't Feeling" Franz Ferninand / "Moonlight Shadow" Mike Oldfied _ou_ la chanson des Jasdevi, bien entendu / "Ode to My Family" The Cranberries / "Talking to The Moon" Bruno Mars.

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

**20 ans avant les événements actuels, 4 Mars, 18h.  
Angleterre, Manoir Whitefell, Salle de bal.**

Le jeune garçon français engoncé dans un costume bien trop cérémonieux pour son âge tira sur ses manchettes, mal à l'aise. Malgré les assurances de ses parents, la Cour anglaise était bien plus impressionnante que les soirées bourgeoises auxquelles il avait été habitué en France. Quelque part, son niveau d'anglais moyen (mais satisfaisant pour ses onze ans) n'était pas étranger à son malaise : ne comprendre qu'un tiers environ de ce qui était dit l'oppressait. Il inspira profondément avant de n'oser enfin élever la voix, voulant se faire remarquer d'un autre enfant qui l'avait fasciné depuis le début de la soirée, avec son apparence angélique et son discours continu apparent. Il l'interpella donc, avec difficulté, alors que l'autre discutait tranquillement, si naturellement que c'en était odieux, avec plusieurs personnes qui lui étaient probablement de parfait inconnus au début de la soirée.

« Excusez-moi... »

L'enfant au visage ravissant se retourna aussitôt vers lui, interrompant net son interlocuteur précédent, un gamin sans intérêt qui babillait. Son regard était empli d'intérêt nouveau, comme si la conversation qu'il avait eu l'ennuyait au plus haut point, mais ses yeux s'éteignirent telle une bougie qu'on souffle dès que le jeune de l'Hexagone se présenta. Il attrapa néanmoins la main qu'il lui tendait et la serra nonchalamment, avant de lui répondre en français, ayant sûrement perçu et identifié son horrible accent. L'anglais, cependant, n'en avait aucun, ce qui le déstabilisa singulièrement.

« Je pense que vous vous trompez de personne, je ne suis que le second héritier Campbell. Toutefois je me vois ravi de vous connaître. Mon frère est juste là, si vous souhaitez lui parler. »

Immédiatement, il se détourna de lui avec un rictus presque condescendant, tandis qu'un autre qui devait être ledit frère, vu la ressemblance, s'approcha de lui avec un sourire gentil, comme s'il souhaitait se moquer de lui à son tour, en affichant cette fausse innocence trompeuse. Le garçon français sentit la morsure glaciale de ce qui s'appelait sans doute _blessure d'orgueil_, à moins que ce ne fut _insulte à l'honneur_, et il dédaigna celui qui tentait d'attirer son attention sans pour autant en mériter une parcelle, puis s'écria à l'intention de l'impoli :

« Vous vous méprisez, c'était bien à vous que je souhaitais m'adresser. Cependant, vu la qualité de votre discours et de l'attitude que vous offrez, il serait en effet plus judicieux de se lier à votre frère. »

Le moins âgé -il ne devait pas avoir tout à fait dix ans, son ange suffisant- se tourna à moitié et lui sourit à son tour, d'une façon atroce qui rendait impossible à déterminer s'il était sincère ou totalement hypocrite. Ses courtisans, car il ne pouvait nommer autrement la demi-douzaine de gamins qui tournoyaient autour de son opposant, commencèrent à ricaner en pressentant la confrontation. Certains adultes prétendaient toujours que certaines expressions, certains comportements étaient inaccessibles aux enfants du fait de leur innocence ; lui n'y croyait pas, il ne connaissait que trop bien la cruauté de ses congénères.

« Je n'ai que faire des considérations d'êtres tels que vous, persifla l'anglais dans un français parfait, d'enfants pourris par leurs parents, de bourgeois portant un carcan de bonnes manières, d'us et coutumes, de devoirs, de toutes ces bonnes mœurs à respecter. Vous me dîtes d'emblée ''Je suis ennuyeux'' et je vous réponds ''Vous ne m'intéressez pas''. Vous n'avez rien d'une menace, ni d'une partie prenante, et je n'ai pas à négocier, à me faire un ami de vous. Vous êtes simplement fade, insipide, monotone. »

Le gamin au parler si précoce s'éloigna d'un pas altier, escorté par la haie d'honneur de ses partisans, et lui, le _bourgeois_ bien-né, serra les poings, transpercé par la douleur de l'_humiliation_. Humiliation double, par la supériorité que le faux-ange montrait à son égard, alors que sa famille à lui était bien plus puissante que celle de l'Autre, par son arrogance donc, et par ses formulations plus élégantes que les siennes, quand lui était né avec cette langue dans les oreilles, et le britannique non. Pire, l'autre lui avait dit des choses... Des choses qui ne se disaient pas ! Un ami pouvait devenir un ennemi si vite, dans cette société, qu'on ne devait jamais déprécier quelqu'un, encore moins lui déclarer aussi directement, ouvertement, son désintérêt, si jamais dans le futur il devenait une potentielle source de crainte. On ne s'adressait pas comme ça à quelqu'un ! Surtout à quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un de sa famille !

Le jeune garçon qui ressassait sa colère leva la tête et couru après son agresseur pour le forcer à le regarder en face, attrapa sa veste de costume pour presque coller leurs visages l'un à l'autre. Son expression amère se heurta à celle impassible, presque lassée de l'impertinent, et il lui cracha à la figure dans sa langue natale, oublieux à présent du joli minois qui l'avait pourtant attiré au départ :

« Je vous hais, second héritier de la maison Campbell.

– Peu m'importe, premier héritier de la maison Noah. » railla l'autre en reprenant la formulation maladroite.

_Vous regretterez votre mépris, je vous ferais payer cette humiliation_, hurlaient les prunelles du garçon, mais l'anglais ne le regardait même pas. Déjà, il hélait son frère par le nom de Mana et lui prit la main avant de se diluer dans la foule avec lui, peu soucieux de celui qu'il laissait seul avec sa rancune.

L'étranger pathétique et confus se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, mortifié par l'affront, ayant pour seule compagne la haine brûlante qui courait dans ses veines. Pour quelques paroles volées, et l'arrogance d'un enfant soucieux de dominer les autres. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que l'autochtone ne se comportait pas ainsi par pure méchanceté, mais en tant que réflexe naturel dans une société hautaine qu'il détestait ?

Le français avait l'habitude d'être écouté par ses congénères, presque vénéré avec cette hypocrisie caractéristique des grands bourgeois. Dans son pays d'origine, chacun savait qui il était, de qui il hériterait, quel ennemi impitoyable ou allié de choix il ferait. Chacun lui montrait les plus grandes marques de respect, et même les adultes lui parlaient d'une façon différente de celle avec laquelle ils s'adressaient aux autres enfants.

En venant en Angleterre, il avait pris ce test pour un véritable défi : s'imposer face à des adversaires qui ne le connaissaient nullement, et pour qui il avait moins d'importance que pour ses semblables francophones. Il ne s'attendait à autant de fausse dévotion, mais au moins à être reçu avec le minimum d'égards. Pas à être humilié, dégradé, à supporter un tel affront, simplement parce qu'il avait quitté le cercle confortable de sa patrie. Pas à subir une pareille vexation par une famille qui n'avait rien d'illustre.

Et, en lui-même, l'enfant se promit de revenir un jour dans les îles britanniques, de briller au point que tous devraient s'écraser devant lui, de prendre sa revanche sur ses détracteurs de ce jour. De prouver aux Campbell qu'ils avaient tort à son sujet, mais surtout d'avilir, de rabaisser leur cadet en souvenir de ses paroles. Il était encore fragile, encore faible, mais il lui suffirait d'un peu de volonté pour détruire tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur sa route.

Et il ne serait pas seul, plus jamais. Ses frères seraient bientôt à ses côtés dans sa quête de considération universelle.

* * *

**16 ans avant les événements actuels, 17 Juin, 16h.  
USA, Détroit, Appartement de Mlle. Bandum.**

_« A long long time ago, there was a cradle »_

[Il y a bien longtemps, il existait un berceau]

La jeune femme berça ses bébés et les reposa dans leur berceau avant de rajuster une mèche ébène derrière son oreille. Les enfants dormaient paisiblement, aussi se permit-elle de s'éloigner afin d'aller grignoter quelque chose. Elle récupéra un paquet de biscuits, se versa une tasse de café, et s'installa près de la baie vitrée de son appartement. Le reflet dans la glace mettait en avant quelques éléments de son physique : son ondoyante chevelure brune, sa peau bronzée, ses longues jambes, sa bouche rosée. Et, songea-t-elle avec presque un peu d'orgueil, elle ne s'était même pas maquillé ce matin-là.

Ses bébés avaient hérité de la beauté de leur mère, et de celle de leur père : son premier-né promettait une chevelure noire de nuit, son second-né avait déjà de magnifiques yeux bleus profonds. Elle espérait pour eux cependant qu'ils ne reçoivent pas d'autres "dons" tels que ses oreilles décollées ou le nez en trompette de leur géniteur. Pas que son amant n'ait été séduisant, loin de là, seulement comme nombre de mères, elle espérait la perfection physique et mentale pour ses enfants. Elle ferait du mieux qu'elle le pourrait pour les élever, que leur père l'ait quittée dès la nouvelle de sa grossesse ou non. C'était assez pathétique à dire, de fait, mais elle avait aimé et elle aimait toujours sincèrement son ancien compagnon, même s'il l'avait dès le début prévenue qu'il n'était pas question de futur entre eux, et que la rupture n'avait rien d'une surprise. Elle l'avait vécu avec une tranquille résignation, ce qui apparemment avait révulsé plus encore son amant.

_« And in this cradle there was another one »_

[Et dans ce berceau, il y en avait un autre]

Lors de sa dernière visite, il était parti en coup de vent, criant des horreurs sur elle et ses si beaux bébés. Comme quoi elle aurait eu le second, si blond, avec un autre, puisqu'elle comme lui étaient bruns. Elle avait réfuté, nié autant qu'elle le pouvait, juré sa fidélité, mais son amant ne l'avait pas crue. Pourtant, c'était faux, elle le savait, c'était cette histoire de gène récessif, et son bébé était donc blond parce qu'elle comme lui avaient un gène blond, c'était tout... Elle n'avait pas, jamais, trompé celui qu'elle aimait. De plus, ses enfants étaient jumeaux, alors comment aurait-elle pu se targuer d'être enceinte de deux hommes différents ? Elle entendait encore son ancien compagnon hurler des insanités, persuadé que rendre cette séparation houleuse le soulagerait. Comment parvenait-elle à ne pas lui en vouloir ? Après toutes ses frasques, après qu'il l'ait rejetée, qu'il ait refusé de reconnaître ses propres enfants, qu'il l'ait abandonnée enceinte jusqu'aux yeux en l'accusant de tous les crimes de l'humanité, elle continuait de lui porter amour sincère, affection et estime.

Elle savait qu'il était malsain de toujours penser à lui, mais les seuls moments où elle parvenait à l'oublier étaient encore lorsque ses merveilleux bébés la réclamaient. Pensive devant la vitre qui montrait l'une des plus grande avenues de la ville, elle termina son café et rangea la boîte de gâteaux dans le placard du haut, refermant le lave-vaisselle ouvert d'un pied. Soupira. Dieu que la vie était douce ici ! Son activité de traductrice était entièrement effectuée de chez elle, et elle ne sortait que pour rendre son travail et faire quelques achats lorsque cela devenait nécessaire. Ce n'était pas très bon pour elle d'être si solitaire ? Elle s'en portait pourtant très bien. Elle n'avait besoin que de ses bébés, et ses bébés n'avaient besoin que d'elle.

Sans se presser, elle revint dans la chambre, s'assit près du berceau et commença à chantonner une berceuse toute simple, en caressant la joue du nourrisson aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils en étaient presque invisibles.

_« One became two »_

[Un devint deux]

La révélation qu'elle attendait des jumeaux avait été une grande surprise. Elle avait refusé de connaître leur sexe jusqu'au bout, et les avait nommé elle-même, puisque leur père était absent. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas les aimer ? Comment qui ce soit pourrait-il ne pas les aimer ? Ils étaient adorables, ses deux bambins géminés. Calmes, câlins, charmants en tous points. Elle les adorait, ne pouvait supporter d'être séparée d'eux trop longtemps. C'était mauvais pour eux comme pour elle, disaient ses amies, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle pouvait mourir n'importe quand, et lors de son agonie elle serait bien heureuse d'avoir passé autant de temps à cajoler ses enfants. Elle voulait leur donner la meilleure éducation possible.

''Tous les hommes naissent libres et égaux en droits.'' Elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de les élever dans le respect des principes de tolérance et d'amour universel que vantaient sa religion chrétienne et la constitution américaine. Qu'ils apprennent à respecter les femmes comme les hommes, les africains comme les asiatiques. Qu'ils grandissent au sein de la première puissance mondiale, qu'ils respectent et honorent leur patrie.

Tous les rêves d'avenirs dont elle prenait soin les concernaient, mettant en avant le soucis de leur futur avant le sien. Sa vie s'effaçait devant le destin glorieux qui attendaient sans aucun doute sa progéniture.

_« One of the cradles disappeared within the mist. »_

[L'un des berceaux disparut dans la brume.]

Le bruit strident de la sonnette l'interrompit brutalement dans ses rêveries. Après avoir soigneusement vérifié qu'aucun de ses bébés n'avait été réveillé par le vacarme, elle sortit lentement de la chambre aux couleurs chaudes pour se diriger dans l'entrée. Elle appuya sur le bouton du boîtier électronique et prit garde à ne pas parler trop fort en demandant :

« Qui êtes-vous et que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– C'est pour l'électricité, lui répondit une voix masculine. Il y a eut quelques problèmes dans les appartements voisins, alors on vient vérifier ici aussi. Je peux entrer ? »

Sans répondre, elle se retourna, examina une dernière fois l'emplacement de la pièce où ses petits dormaient paisiblement. C'était un réflexe constant de vérifier que ses enfants étaient bien là, qu'aucun ne manquait, que personne ne les lui avait ôté. La jeune femme referma sur elle-même les pendants de sa veste lorsqu'un frisson la parcourut, et marcha jusqu'à la porte pour ouvrir. Comme promis, un homme en uniforme se tenait derrière, et elle esquissa un sourire un peu forcé en le saluant, pas vraiment à l'aise.

_« Above a grave, a shining star »_

[Au dessus d'une tombe, une étoile brillante]

L'homme lui rendit un vague sourire, et elle s'écarta pour le laisser rentrer. Il n'entra pas, et la chose se passa si rapidement que la jeune maman eut à peine le temps de comprendre que l'homme s'était penché vers elle que déjà elle s'effondrait par terre, trahie par sa jambe gauche sous laquelle un flot de sang s'écoulait. Incrédule, elle leva les yeux vers l'autre, un pourquoi très explicite sur les lèvres. Placidement, l'individu lui annonça qu'il avait été envoyé par son ancien compagnon pour la tuer. Elle ne parvint tout d'abord pas à le concevoir. Si elle l'aimait toujours, et même si ce n'était pas son cas à lui, comment avait-il pu pousser cette stupide histoire de tromperie si loin qu'il la haïssait assez pour lui envoyer un assassin ?

Elle baissa la tête, dépitée, et avança une main hésitante vers sa cuisse. Elle ne voyait pas la blessure, mais elle devait exister, sinon elle ne saignerait pas ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ré-haussa son regard vers l'autre, sans réaliser la raison pour laquelle il restait planté là à la regarder. Il semblait plutôt compréhensif puisqu'il se chargea de la renseigner :

« Je vous ai tranché l'artère fémorale. Vous allez mettre une minute environ pour mourir. »

Elle entendit à peine le ''ne paniquez pas, je vous prie, ça rendra juste les choses plus désagréables encore'' qu'il ajouta ensuite, tout préoccupée qu'elle était à chercher l'entaille.

_« Disappears. »_

[Disparaît]

Brutalement, la douleur afflua, et elle se retint de hurler pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de ses enfants. L'intérieur de sa cuisse était en feu, et lorsque ses mains la lâchèrent, elle put voir la blessure dégorger un ruisseau de sang autour de ses paumes souillées de vermeille. La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser était _Ma vie s'enfuit_ et _Mes enfants, mes bébés !_ Une larme de douleur roulant sur sa joue, elle se força elle-même à ramper, cherchant par tous les moyens à rejoindre la chair de sa chair avant d'expirer.

Une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front, les larmes obscurcissaient sa vue et la souffrance manquait de la faire s'évanouir quand, deux mètres plus loin, son assassin l'arrêta.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'avertirai vos voisins pour que vos gamins soient pris en charge. Je ne vais ni les tuer, ni les laisser mourir, je vous le jure. »

La jeune femme, sachant instinctivement, elle ne savait trop pourquoi, qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à l'homme, se laissa basculer sur le dos et observa en haletant le visage de cet être. Malgré son souffle erratique, elle parvint à le remercier. D'être là pour elle alors qu'il l'avait tuée. De veiller à ce que tout se passe bien après sa mort. De la rassurer ainsi. D'être aussi humain. L'homme eut un demi-sourire attristé mais ne répondit rien. Peut-être ne faisait-il pas cela par envie de pratiquer un tel métier, peut-être n'avait-il pas le choix, peut-être était-ce juste un original : elle apprécia quoi qu'il en soit la prévenance avec laquelle il veillait sur ses derniers instants

C'était curieux, ironique, même, songea-t-elle alors, cette projection qu'elle avait fait il n'y avait pas une demie-heure. Prédiction cynique, prophétie sinistre qui s'était réalisée. Lorsqu'elle sentit enfin qu'elle allait basculer, qu'elle ne reprendrait jamais conscience, elle prononça simplement les prénoms de ses bébés, incapable de les énoncer clairement jusqu'au bout, mais insistant à les nommer avant de partir.

« Jaseelyn »

« David »

* * *

**6 ans avant les événements actuels, 9 Septembre, 11h.  
France, Manoir Noah, Hall.**

L'enfant avança à pas presque hésitants dans l'immense maison. Elle était habituée au luxe, mais pas à un _tel_ luxe. Elle n'avait jamais vécu que dans les résidences riches de sa mère et dans son pensionnat huppé, jamais dans quelque chose d'aussi prestigieux. Et en ce moment, l'enfant se sentit presque petite, de corps et d'esprit. Une simple gamine.

Non, songea-t-elle aussitôt. L'enfance était partie. Elle l'avait possédée, pervertie, mais l'avait à présent bel et bien quittée. Elle n'était pas adulte, pas encore adolescente, elle était juste, eh bien... La fille. Cet endroit était étrange, décida-t-elle immédiatement après avoir pris cette résolution. Le pensionnat avait été un ennemi en lui-même. La demeure de sa génitrice était froide, et mettait en valeur la chaleur de sa mère, lorsqu'elle en montrait. Mais le manoir dans lequel elle venait de rentrer semblait vide, comme si une dizaine de personnes auraient du s'agiter autour d'ici. Il y avait un manque sincère, pensait-elle lorsqu'Il apparut.

Il avait les cheveux totalement blancs, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, des yeux légèrement en amandes, un air d'excentrique, un symbole en forme d'œil sur son t-shirt. La fille stoppa à cet instant de le considérer : sa tenue était trop critiquable pour qu'elle n'aille plus loin. Néanmoins, le jeune homme avança vers elle et lui tendit la main nonchalamment. Elle la saisit par réflexe. Il avait l'air intelligent, ou au moins avait cette forme d'instinct, de finesse dans cette réflexion, et la couronne de mèches blanches qui illuminaient son front donnait l'impression qu'il était touché par la grâce, même si elle n'avait jamais cru en une entité divine. L'omniscience, l'omnipotence, la ruse faite homme auraient probablement pu s'incarner en lui. À peine se disait-elle cela qu'il brisa son impression douce-amère en rejetant du même coup toute convention.

« Tu connais d'ors et déjà mon nom, à ce que j'ai compris, la salua-t-il de façon assez peu commune. Je suis le douzième, pour le moment.

– Ah, fit-elle placidement en retour. Oui, il n'y a bien que ton nom que j'ai retenu, vu son... originalité. »

Il lui sourit et elle grimaça en retour, peu ravie qu'il prenne aussi bien ses propres manquements à la politesse élémentaire. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle était attachée aux manières, mais la prison dorée dans laquelle on l'avait élevée avec ses consœurs lui avait donné l'habitude de les voir respectées. L'autre raison de son rictus était son insatisfaction d'elle-même. Se défendre avant d'être attaquée était devenu un tel réflexe qu'elle broyait à présent automatiquement les autres d'une simple phrase. Qui de plus était, son affirmation était un mensonge des plus odieux : elle les avait tous retenu, non par attachement inné, mais plutôt par espoir que cette connaissance lui serve à quitter l'internat dans lequel on la confinait. Pourtant, loin de se vexer, l'autre répliqua avec malice :

« Tu peux parler, moi au moins, je ne m'appelle pas _route_.

– Ce qui est toujours mieux que _sagement_. » persifla-t-elle sans méchanceté.

L'échange commençait à l'amuser. L'autre était distrayant, et il _remplissait l'espace_. C'était assez extraordinaire à dire, mais il rendait l'environnement plus attrayant, plus naturel. Comme s'il comblait le vide de la pièce, assouvissait le manque de chaleur ; et le manoir entier semblait minauder telle une maîtresse ravie du retour de son amant. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, parce qu'elle _aimait_ blesser, bien sûr, comme d'autres aimaient peindre, mais aussi et surtout puisque, parce qu'il ne s'offusquait pas, ceci marquait la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle ne se permettait de s'amuser avec un autre. Pas contre ou envers lui, mais avec lui. Ça faisait toute la différence, et inconsciemment, elle chercha cette sensation à nouveau.

« Tu es la treizième. Pour l'instant.

– Cette histoire de choix, c'est ça ? De fauteuils ? lâcha-t-elle négligemment dans le but avoué de l'énerver.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas, se contentant de sourire plus largement encore. Et encore, elle se sentit s'emporter dans le défi qu'il représentait, donnait le meilleur d'elle-même pour le vaincre.

« C'est cela, à peu de choses près. Je te verrais personnellement bien dans le rôle de l'Irritation incarnée, déclara-t-il l'air de rien.

– Tu pourrais être l'Humilité. » rétorqua-t-elle vertement.

Alors qu'il s'esclaffait à ses côtés, elle se surprit à esquisser à son tour un sourire sincère avant de commencer à glousser en écho. La réalisation la perturba et elle s'arrêta net, choquée, une main plaquée sur la bouche. Elle n'avait pas rit naturellement depuis si longtemps... À l'époque où elle était avec sa mère, avant que le pensionnat ne cadenasse ses vertus et qu'elle ne ricane plus que devant la souffrance de ses congénères. Un long frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et lui fallut un moment pour se reprendre. Quoi qu'il se passât d'étrange, elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer cela.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? » murmura-t-elle, incertaine.

Il eut une réaction étrange, ne montrant pas le moindre étonnement devant ses paroles. Au contraire, il attrapa sa main sans une hésitation pour la recouvrir des siennes, la fixant droit dans les yeux pour lui répondre.

« Je te fais du bien. Et tu me fais du bien. C'est le principe d'une famille, c'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de toi et que tu as besoin de nous. Si tu nous rejoins, nous serrons douze là pour toi, et lu seras là pour douze personnes. Tu as besoin d'une vraie famille, et nous aussi. Quelqu'un qui peut t'aimer à n'importe quelle heure, n'importe quel moment, qui est toujours à tes côtés, peu importe la gravité des actes que tu peux commettre. Quelqu'un qui dilapidera sa fortune pour toi, qui donnera sa vie pour toi. Nous sommes déjà douze, et nous souhaitons que _tu_ nous rejoignes dans cette famille. »

Comment savait-il ? songea-t-elle brièvement en pensant à sa mère qui n'était là pour elle qu'en de rares moments, qui l'avait laissée dans cet ignoble endroit en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de la mère horrible qu'elle faisait. Sa mère si belle qui l'aimait pourtant, sa mère si douce mais incapable de simplement l'étreindre. Comment avait-il deviné ? Qu'elle ne souhaitait rien de plus que quelqu'un, enfin, dont elle n'ait pas à se méfier, qui la soutiendrait, qui serait présent pour ses anniversaires, pour tous les jours fériés et fêtes mais aussi pour tous les simples jours du calendrier. Qu'elle désespérait de redevenir simple, normale, de ne plus avoir besoin de meurtrir les autres pour se sentir vivante. Qu'elle, si riche avant même ses quinze ans, n'avait pour unique souhait que de voir une vraie famille autour d'elle, de voir l'argent disparaître pour laisser place à l'affection et à l'attachement. Elle avait accepté, oui, quand on lui avait dit que les Noah proposaient de l'adopter. Au moins aller voir de quoi il retournait, puisque même sa mère lui avait donné son accord express.

Elle le contempla un instant, interdite, tandis qu'une larme dévalait sa joue gauche et qu'une autre perlait sur le bout de son nez. Il l'étreignit et se tint contre elle tout le temps qu'elle lui fallut pour se calmer, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle ne s'écarte de lui, et ne déclare, la voix encore tremblante :

« Je veux quelqu'un qui puisse être mon pilier et qui s'appuie sur moi. Je veux quelqu'un pour affronter le monde, la mort, la peur, le bonheur. Je suis des vôtres. »

_Road Noah_, souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de l'entraîner dans les escaliers. _Road Kamelot Noah_, rectifia-t-elle sans perdre le nord. Elle voulait garder son nom quand même, il ne fallait pas pousser.

* * *

**3 ans avant les événements actuels, 27 Décembre, 14h.  
France, Lyon, Appartement des Lee.**

L'adolescente appuya sur le bouton de démarrage avec enthousiasme. Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir, il était vrai, un tel cadeau pour Noël. Il fallait dire que le prix de l'objet l'avait refroidie, et cela représentait une dépense non-négligeable pour leur petit ménage, mais l'attention de son frère était adorable. L'engin la ravissait donc, alors même qu'elle ne l'avait encore utilisé, persuadée qu'elle était qu'il serait forcément très utile et appréciable puisque son aîné l'avait choisi.

Lorsque l'écran se garnit enfin de pixels colorés significatifs, elle remplit les champs prévus pour se connecter, et atterrit sur la plate-forme principale avec exultation. Décidément, utiliser l'ordinateur d'un autre et avoir le sien étaient deux choses très différentes. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à se trouver si impatiente d'utiliser son nouveau bijou, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, elle commença aussitôt à tester les capacités de l'engin, puis à explorer le monde d'Internet.

Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour découvrir les sites de discussion, et pour se connecter sous un pseudo avec impatience. À peine était-elle présente que déjà quelqu'un l'abordait. Elle sourit doucement, amusée de la promptitude avec laquelle on l'avait repéré et aussitôt contactée, mais ne rejeta pas la personne quand celle-ci commença à lui parler.

_Parles-tu anglais ? _lui demanda-t-on dans cette même langue.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en composant sa réponse dans le langage étranger. Ses parents, amateurs de français, lui en avaient appris un peu quand elle était toute petite, et son émigration l'avait encore aidée à assimiler la langue. Elle le parlait par conséquent sans effort, comme le chinois, mais en revanche son niveau d'anglais était normal pour son âge, donc relativement moyen. Elle n'était pas tout à faut sûre de sa formulation... Devrait-elle utiliser un autre verbe ? Haussant les épaules, elle tapa consciencieusement :

_Un petit peu. Pas vraiment. Je parle mieux le français._

La réaction rapide de son interlocuteur la surprit, et elle sursauta lorsque quelques secondes à peine plus tard, elle remarqua le nouveau message qu'on lui avait adressé. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était mal à l'aise, seulement parler français en disait bien plus sur elle que parler anglais n'en disait sur l'autre, les pays anglophones étant nombreux dans le monde.

_Je parle plutôt bien le français._ était affiché sur la première ligne et _Ton pseudo est ton vrai nom ? _sur la deuxième.

La question la prit au dépourvu. D'abord parce qu'il avait adopté sa seconde langue en abandonnant l'anglais et ensuite parce que... Bien sûr qu'elle avait utilisé son vrai nom, pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas fait ? Enfin son prénom uniquement, elle n'était pas non plus stupide, mais en quoi donner son prénom était-il une mauvaise idée ? Cela ne se faisait donc pas ?

_Oui. Pourquoi ?_

_Je est surprit que tu parles français avec un nom comme ça_, écrivit immédiatement l'autre.

La damoiselle souffla doucement. On y était, elle sentait à présent un vrai malaise entre eux, et elle hésitait à poursuivre encore la conversation. Qui pouvait savoir avec qui elle discutait ? Un adolescent de son âge, une femme ou un homme adulte, un pédophile ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'était pas au courant des dangers d'internet...  
_  
Qui es-tu ? Parles-moi de toi_, exigea-t-elle alors.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_On parle pas de ça sur l'Internet. Tu est nouvelle ici, non ?_

La jeune fille éteignit l'écran de l'ordinateur et sortit de sa chambre pour aller demander conseil à son frère ou au compagnon de celui-ci. L'individu, en cherchant à en apprendre sur elle sans donner d'information sur lui-même, lui paraissait de plus en plus suspect. Son frère n'était pas présent dans l'appartement, mais elle trouva bien vite son amant dans la cuisine, devant une tasse de thé. Il parvint, comme d'habitude, à la conseiller et à la rassurer en même temps, une qualité qu'elle lui trouvait très agréable.

« Demande-lui de parler de lui s'il veut que tu parles de toi, et sinon refuse, lui conseilla l'australien calme qui partageait la vie de son frangin. Tu veux que je reste avec toi pour éviter que ça ne dérape ? »

Rassérénée, elle déclina gentiment l'invitation et retourna sur son ordinateur, une tasse de thé en prime entre les mains. Sur l'écran qu'elle ralluma, son interlocuteur avait déjà envoyé une nouvelle phrase, qui présentait ainsi :

_D'où viens-tu ?_

Plus calme, l'adolescente écrivit soigneusement sa réponse, et se permit de boire une gorgée de boisson avant d'appuyer sur la touche 'entrée'. En attendant la réponse de l'autre, elle revint sur la page d'accueil de l'ordinateur et ouvrit un jeu que son frère avait probablement téléchargé avant de lui remettre la machine, pensant sans doute qu'il lui plairait. Lorsqu'elle revint sur la page internet, la réponse de celui avec lequel elle s'entretenait suivait les phrases précédentes :

_D'où viens-tu ?_

_Je te parlerai de moi si tu me parles de toi en premier. D'où viens-tu toi ? Quel est ton âge ?_

_Comme tu veux, princesse. Je suis d'Angleterre. Je suis environ quatorze ans._

La jeune fille se mit à sourire largement, amusée de la coïncidence. D'accord, et un peu aussi de son français maladroit (il s'en était vanté, pourtant...).

_Je suis Chinoise mais je vis en France. Moi aussi j'ai quatorze ans._

Tout d'un coup, elle eut l'impression persistante que quelque chose, quelqu'un, la regardait, l'observait, la scrutait, notait chacune de ses réactions, derrière l'écran, un anonyme à l'autre bout du monde. Et, portant son regard derrière les lettres posées sur la palette graphique, elle cru voir cette silhouette noire lui tendre la main en souriant. ''Qui es-tu ?'', demandait-il ; alors à cette question elle rétorqua ''Qui es-tu ?'' en écho.

_Je suis Lenalee Lee_, écrivit-elle dans un sursaut d'impétuosité.

_Je suis Allen Walker_, répondit simplement l'autre.

L'idée qu'il fut un garçon la fit sourire de plus belle, impatiente de raconter à ses amies qu'elle connaissait un jeune anglais. Quelques lettres scintillèrent alors tout en bas, qui attirèrent son regard.

_Bonjour, Lenalee._

_Bonjour, Allen_, fit-elle en s'accordant à lui, et brusquement leur échange s'harmonisa, serein, naturel.


End file.
